Apenas Uma Canção De Amor
by Xande Weasley
Summary: Hermione foi embora, agora Rony está sozinho e na escuridão daquela casa solitária. Mas depois de algumas boas lembranças ele decide que não desistiria e lutaria uma última vez. Por Hermione


Olá Pessoal

Está é a segunda fic que eu posto aqui XD

Não escrevo muito. Ela surgiu quando veio uma música na minha cabeça. Mas ta aí

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apenas uma Canção de Amor<strong>_

Rony Weasley estava sentado na escrivaninha de seu quarto, sozinho e no escuro, a única luz que tinha, era a luz que vinha da janela que estava um pouco aberta. Ele já não via graça em mais nada, e trabalhava apenas por que era necessário. A causa disso tudo? Hermione foi embora. Fazia um pouco mais de um mês, e desde então Rony ficou assim, come pouco, nunca sai (só quando é necessário), não vê graça em mais nada e nem fala muito com os amigos e nem com a família. Ele já tentara várias vezes se reconciliar com Hermione, mas ela nunca dava ouvidos a ele, e dizia que não queria mais saber dele, para ele deixá-la em paz e não a procurar mais. Ele agora estava lá, cabisbaixo e triste, e tudo por culpa de um erro seu.

Sem Hermione em casa, a casa ficava fazia, sem graça, fria. Solitária. Pois é, Rony comprou uma casa só para os dois, mas agora, sem ela, ele não via motivo pra continuar ali, talvez para que pudesse se lembrar dos momentos bons em que eles tiveram ali. Derrepente veio na sua mente, a lembrança de quando eles terminaram:

**Flash Back...**

- Droga, por que você sempre faz isso Ronald? – Hermione disse furiosa.

- Olha só, eu não tive culpa está bem. – Rony se defendeu

- Ah não? Foi você quem estragou a festa de aniversário de um ano do James, e tudo por conta de um ciúme idiota – Hermione esbravejava contra ele.

- O meu ciúme idiota? Aquele Aurorzinho de uma figa ficou dando em cima de você a festa toda, é claro que eu parti pra cima dele. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Assistisse ele dar em cima da minha namorada e ficasse quieto? – Ele jogou de volta pra ela

- É. Você poderia ter se controlado. Do jeito que você fala, até parece que estava gostando que ele desce em cima de mim. – Ela rebateu

- E parecia sim, você não estava nem tentando afastá-lo, e ás vezes até dava algumas risadinhas pra ele. Pensa que eu não percebi. – Ele a acusou

- Ah não, eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo, era só o que me faltava, eu só não estava tentando ser grosseira, eu pedi para que ele parasse de me cantar por que eu tenho um namorado, ele entendeu e nós ficamos conversando. Só isso. Como você ousa dizer que eu estava gostando das cantadas dele. – Hermione estava no ápice da sua raiva

- Você diz, só isso? Depois ele te abraçou. Eu estava só de longe olhando, ele mereceu sim uns socos, e merecia muito mais. – Rony disse mais nervoso ainda

- Quer saber? Pra mim chega! Você... Você é tão insensível. Nem confiar em mim você confia. Acabou. ACABOU TUDO RONALD! – Ela gritou com raiva e chorando – Eu vou embora.

- O que? Você não pode ir Hermione, não pode acabar. E os nossos planos? – Ele disse desesperado

- Planos? Acabou tudo, não posso ficar com alguém que não confia em mim, alguém que desconfia da minha própria sombra. Não existe relacionamento sem confiança. Não é de hoje que isso vem acontecendo. Sempre foi assim, e eu cansei. CANSEI! – Ela disse por fim antes de se virar para sair, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Hermione, não vá embora, eu confio em você sim, admito que tenho ciúme. Eu só tenho medo de te perder, eu te amo, e quero te proteger – Ele disse com a voz fraca.

- Como ousa falar em amor? Você não me ama. Se me amasse não me faria sofrer assim. Agora me solta – Ela puxou o braço com tudo e se soltou em seguida, ela aparatou.

- NÃO! HERMIONE, HERMIONE VOLTE... Hermione – Ele ficou sem ação.

**Fim do Flash Back.**

Ele só lembrou que depois disso ele bebeu uma garrafa inteira de Wisky de Fogo. E que no dia seguinte, além de acordar com uma dor de cabeça enorme, a mãe de Hermione viera buscar suas coisas. Foi quando teve certeza que era pra valer.

Ele continuou sentado, quando disse:

- Droga, e é tudo minha culpa, ela não quer me ver mais, sou um fracassado mesmo. Perdi a razão mais importante da minha vida, por causa de um ciúme idiota. Droga. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e começou a se lembrar dos momentos bons entre eles, e não eram poucos não. Nunca foi bom relembrar esses momentos, pois sabia que eles não existiam mais. No momento em que ele estava lembrando, percebeu que jamais seria feliz de novo se não tivesse Hermione do seu lado. Ele sabia que tinha tentado fazê-la voltar pra ele, mas nenhuma vez deu certo. Mesmo assim sentiu algo dentro do seu peito como se falasse "Vai, tente de novo, só mais uma vez, mas não estrague tudo". "Não estrague tudo" essa parte é que Rony temia, pois ele sempre estragava tudo, mesmo sem querer, como fez quando Hermione foi embora, mas mesmo com essa insegurança ele decidiu que lutaria, mais uma vez, apenas mais uma vez, e se ela não o quisesse, bem. Ele teria que se acostumar a viver sem ela. Contanto que ela estivesse feliz.

Foi ai que Ronald teve uma idéia. Ele levantou foi até o guarda-roupa, abriu e pegou um objeto preto e grande. Ele abriu o zíper e tirou um violão de dentro. Violão preto, com listras brancas nas laterais, cordas de aço. Parecia novinho em folha. Ele sorriu ao olhar para o violão. Ganhou de Hermione no último natal, e ela fez questão de ensiná-lo a tocar. Era usado ás vezes quando eles preferissem ficar em casa no fim de semana. Mas depois que Hermione se foi, o violão ficou perdido ali no guarda-roupa.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Rony pegou o violão e desceu as escadas pronto para sair, e percebeu que chovia. A chuva não o intimidou. Ele fechou a porta e aparatou, em um lugar próximo a casa dos pais de Hermione, onde sabia que ela estaria.

Saiu correndo no meio da chuva sem se importar que estava se molhando. A única coisa que importava agora era Hermione. Parou em frente a casa. Ele olhou para a janela que deveria ser a do quarto de Hermione e viu a janela fechada, mas não desistiu.

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

Hermione no momento em que ouviu seu nome olhou para janela e quase caiu quando viu quem gritava por ela

- Rony? Mas... O que ele faz aqui? – Perguntou baixo pra si mesma. Ela ficou de canto olhando o que ele faria e percebeu que ele carregava algo, e quase engasgou quando soube o que era.

- HERMIONE, POR FAVOR, APAREÇA, EU SEI QUE ESTÁ BRAVA COMIGO, MAS APAREÇA, EU QUERO CONVERSAR... HERMIONE – Ele deu um suspiro derrotado, mas continuou – MESMO QUE NÃO APAREÇA EU VOU CONTINUAR, ESPERO QUE ESTEJA ME OUVINDO.

Ele começou a tocar alguns acordes no violão e começou a cantar:

_**Enquanto a chuva, molha meu rosto**_

_**Ela esconde, a minha lágrima**_

_**Que insiste, em encontrar o chão**_

_**Enquanto o frio, toma meu corpo**_

_**Eu aprendi, sem a gramática**_

_**Que saudade, não tem tradução.**_

_**Eu preciso tanto de você**_

_**O seu amor é o que me faz crescer**_

_**E conhece, como a própria mão**_

_**Cada medo do meu coração**_

_**Hoje, pensei tanto em nós dois**_

_**Que não podia**_

_**Deixar pra depois**_

_**E eu vim aqui só pra dizer**_

_**Que eu sou louco por você**_

Do lado de dentro os pais de Hermione ouve uns barulhos e o Sr. Granger pergunta:

- Que barulheira é essa querida?

- Não sei, deixa eu ver. – Ela se aproximou da janela e afastou um pouco a cortina, pôde enxergar Rony no meio daquela chuva, e se surpreendeu.

- Querido, é o Rony. – Ela avisou-o

- Ronald? O que ele está fazendo nessa chuva? – Perguntou o Sr Granger curioso

- Ele, parece que está cantando, cantando para... Hermione – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Será que esse cara não se manca. A Hermione, não que mais nada com ele, ele a faz sofrer – respondeu o Sr. Granger seco

- Querido, ele só quer mais uma chance, ele é um bom rapaz, só é inseguro, e da pra ver que ama a nossa filha, apesar de tudo. – A Sra. Granger respondeu docemente

- Se a amasse talvez não tivesse feito o que fez, Hermione não quer mais vê-lo – Ele respondeu, ainda desconfortável.

- Hermione ainda o ama, ela anda muito triste ultimamente.

No quarto, Hermione ouvia as estrofes da música chorando, ele havia feito tudo aquilo para se desculpar. Ela começou a entender por que ficou tão triste longe dele. É por que ela sabia que por cais cabeça dura que ele fosse, ele era a sua luz, sua felicidade.

Hermione notou que havia pessoas que pararam e começaram a observá-lo cantar.

_**Enquanto a chuva, molha meu rosto**_

_**Ela esconde, a minha lágrima**_

_**Que insiste, em encontrar o chão**_

_**Enquanto o frio, toma meu corpo**_

_**Eu aprendi, sem a gramática**_

_**Que saudade, não tem tradução.**_

_**Eu preciso tanto de você**_

_**O seu amor é o que me faz crescer**_

_**E conhece, como a própria mão**_

_**Cada medo do meu coração**_

_**Hoje, pensei tanto em nós dois**_

_**Que não podia**_

_**Deixar pra depois**_

_**E eu vim aqui só pra dizer**_

_**Que eu sou louco por você**_

Ele tocou os acordes finais da música e olhou para a janela e viu que ela continuava fechada.

Mesmo assim ele tentou

- HERMIONE... EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AI... APAREÇA, POR FAVOR... EU ESTAVA ERRADO, EU SEMPRE FAÇO TUDO ERRADO, ME PERDOE, POR FAVOR... HERMIONE – Ele chamou

- EU TE AMO. EU TE AMO HERMIONE, ME PERDOE, POR FAVOR... Hermione – Ele se ajoelhou no chão molhado olhando fixamente pra janela. Os olhos molhados, não pela chuva, mas pelas lágrimas. – EU SEI QUE NÃO TE MEREÇO, MAS EU NÃO VIVO SEM VOCÊ, A MINHA VIDA PERDEU O SENTIDO QUANDO VOCÊ FOI EMBORA. POR ISSO, VOLTE PRA MIM. VOLTE PRA MIM

E olhando pra janela que continuava fechada e sem nenhuma movimentação, ele percebeu que não adiantaria mais lutar. Ele havia perdido para sempre, e não a culpava por isso.

- TUDO BEM, VOCÊ VENCEU... EU... EU VOU TE DEIXAR EM PAZ... NÃO INSISTIREI MAIS, POIS, AGORA SEI QUE NÃO ADIANTA CONTINUAR LUTANDO, QUE EU TE PERDI... EU SÓ QUERO QUE VOCÊ SEJA FELIZ HERMIONE.

Ela ouviu essas palavras e chorou mais ainda, ele sofria, e por causa dela, e agora ele estava desistindo, mas ela não deixaria que ele desistisse. Ela o viu levantar e virar de costa. Ela imediatamente saiu correndo escada abaixo, pois não poderia deixar que ele fosse embora. Não sem ela.

Hermione passou pelos seus pais bem rápido e antes de ouvir a pergunta de sua mãe, respondeu:

- Eu vou atrás do meu sonho, mãe. – E saiu porta a fora, no meio daquela chuva.

O viu caminhando bem lentamente e gritou:

- RONALD! RONALD ESPERA!

Ele imediatamente olhou para trás, e viu Hermione correndo em sua direção, seu coração quase deu um pulo pra fora da boca. Ele parou e ela o alcançou. Assim que o fez se jogou em seus braços

- Oh Rony, eu senti tanta a sua falta, me desculpe por ter sido fria com você todo esse tempo, é que eu estava muito magoada – Ela disse já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hermione, perdão, perdão por ter sido tão idiota, perdão por não ter confiado em você, perdão por tudo de ruim que te causei, perdão por te fazer sofrer tanto. – Ele falava descontroladamente

- Shh... Não diga mais nada, eu te perdôo por tudo, tudo mesmo. Eu te amo e não quero continuar longe de você, não é só sua vida que perdeu o sentido, a minha também perdeu, pois não tinha mais você do meu lado. Você é a minha felicidade Rony. – Hermione disse sincera

- Oh Hermione... Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso, eu... Eu amo você e estou arrependido de tudo o que te causei de ruim, se eu pudesse eu voltava no tempo e concertava tudo. – Rony disse com um sorriso

- Esqueça tudo isso, ta bom, não importa se você tem defeitos, pois eu também tenho. Não somos perfeitos e erramos muito. Depois do que você fez aqui pra mim hoje, não me importo com mais nada, a única coisa que eu sei é que só serei feliz ao seu lado. – Hermione disse com emoção.

Rony a segurou com carinho e a beijou. Um beijo repleto de sensações misturadas, desejo, paixão, saudade, conforto. Um beijo calmo, sem pressa. Um beijo longo. Um beijo que fora aplaudido por várias pessoas, em plena rua, num dia de chuva. Mas eles não se importaram

Quando terminaram o beijo Hermione olhou pra ele e disse:

- Olha só pra você, está ensopado, vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito.

- Quem se importa com resfriado, quando agora tenho você de volta pra mim. Pensando bem até que seria bom se eu pegasse um, assim você iria cuidar de mim. – Ele responde com um sorriso travesso

- Mas é muito bobo mesmo, não é. – Ela disse sorrindo também – É sério Rony, não quero que fique doente, quero aproveitá-lo, e pra isso você não pode ficar doente, precisa estar bem disposto – Ela completou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Hum... Tudo bem então, sua safadinha, a senhora é quem manda. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso igual ao dela.

- Vem, vamos pra casa dos meus pais, lá você pode se secar – Ela disse puxando-o pela mão. – E depois poderemos aparatar pra sua casa, e lá poderemos ficar mais à vontade. – Ela completou no seu ouvido.

- Nossa casa – Rony a corrigiu – E aceito sim sua proposta. – Completou acompanhando-a sem soltar o violão. O violão que o ajudara profundamente nessa re-conquista.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p>Então é isso!<p>

A música que o Rony cantou é: "Apenas Uma Canção de Amor" de Rosa de Sarom!

Espero que tenham curtido

Aguardo Reviews com as opiniões


End file.
